Talk:Avengers: Age of Ultron/@comment-3087504-20140506024407
My theories about the film: *Tony Stark/Iron Man: Retired for 4 years, had married Pepper and born a 2-year old son, he later got back in the game, when Maria Hill convinced him to restart the Avengers Initiative with Captain America *Steve Rogers/Captain America: Hadn't search for Winter Soldier for a long time, so he co-leads the Avengers with Stark, he has history with Baron Strucker *Thor: Starts to live with Jane Foster under the alias of Donald Blake, and shares his life with her's *Bruce Banner/Hulk: Had been trying to get in contact with Betty Ross, and is getting good relationship advices from Tony *Clint Barton/Hawkeye: Upon the aftermath of his control from Loki, he starts to settle down to spend more time with his wife, Bobbi and his 3 kids, Callum, Lewis and Nicole, he has is convinced by Bobbi to be a hero and accept Tony's offer into the Avengers *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow: Had been using a new identity, but ends up being spied on by the Government, she bumped into Winter Soldier, as she remembers the last time he trained her *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver: He and Wanda had to volunteer for HYDRA for an important task, find some vibranium for Ultron, he and his sister, Wanda have been abandoned by their parents and their father, and they grew up in Eastern Europe defending and looking out for themselves and each other... His sister really is his guidance - emotionally she's the one who looks after him, and vice versa. He's very overprotective physically - he doesn't want anyone touching her. *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: She and Pietro had to volunteer for HYDRA for an important task, find some vibranium for Ultron, she and her brother have been abandoned by their parents and their father, and they grew up in Eastern Europe defending and looking out for themselves and each other... she is really Pietro's guidance - emotionally she's the one who looks after him, and vice versa. Pietro is very overprotective physically - he doesn't want anyone touching her. She shares a father-daughter relationship with Hawkeye, who feels guilty for her dark past. *Nick Fury: Had been in Europe, discovering HYDRA's plan for Ultron. *Ultron: An old project by Howard Stark, for the Military, he suddenly went rogue as he starts attacking the Military, but thanks to Captain America and Peggy Carter, he was into deep shut down in 1944. 70 years later, after SHIELD's destruction last year, HYDRA had retrieved him, and uses Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch to find Vibranium, so they can use the Chitauri Scepter to bring him back online. But Hawkeye destroyed the Scepter, which broke Stark free from control activating Ultron's powers, but suddenly, Ultron was awakened by himself, he betrays Strucker by blasting his right arm off, and he leads his own army under his own command as his own master to control Earth, seeing humanity as inferior beings. *Rhody Jones/Iron Patriot: Aids the Avengers in tracking down HYDRA, he is Tony's "Iron Man Decoy". *Vision: A fail-safe protocol by JARVIS, just in case he is under shut down by Ultron. *Maria Hill: Works under Stark Industries, and convinces Stark to restart the Avengers Initiative. *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker: Makes a deal with Thanos, to work Ultron, in exchange for Red Skull's freedom, after the Orb blew up at the Collector's museum, breaking him from the ice he was in from Jotunheim. He ended up betrayed by Ultron, by getting his right arm burnt off. *Monica Chang: An old friend and scientist of Tony Stark, she works in the IT Institute, and works on vibranium. *T'Challa/Black Panther: He works with the Avengers, because HYDRA is stealing vibranium, after killing his father, T'Chaka, as he aids them against Ultron and HYDRA. *Pepper Potts: Raised a 2-year old son named Arno Stark with Tony, she is a stay at home wife, while Hill is Tony's assistant. *Samuel Sterns/Leader: Appeared at a mid-credits scene, releasing the Abombination, after he orcastrated the Ultron attack, which leads to Incredible Hulk 2. *Emil Blonsky/Abombination: Appeared at a mid-credits scene, he is freed by Samuel Sterns, as he plans an attack for the world, leading to Incredible Hulk 2. *Johann Scmidt/Red Skull: Freed by Thanos, after HYDRA did their task, despite the damage Ultron had caused, as Thanos gains the Mind scepter. He was in frozen suspended animation in Jotunheim, he was collected by Taneleer Tivan, but after the destruction of his museum, Red Skull is in contact with Thanos, as he gives them the Orb and the Aether. *Stephen Strange: Appeared in a post-credits scene, asked by Clint and Bobbi to take care of Wanda, to help her control her emotions. *Bobbi Morse: Clint's wife, and a retired superhero named, Mockingbird, she raised 3 kids, Callum, Lewis and Nicole. *Thanos: Made a deal with HYDRA to work on Ultron, in exchange for Red Skull's freedom. He later appeared in a post-credits scene, meeting Dormmamu to take the stone Wanda had gotten from her mother. My theory is that the Collector might die in Guardians of the Galaxy, be tricked by Quill into taking the Orb, as he ends up getting killed by the explosion of the Orb, along with the destruction of his museum.